The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's thirty fifth movie spoof of The Wizard of Oz. Cast *Emily (from Thomas and Friends) as Dorothy Gale *Professor Utonium (from Powerpuff Girls) as Professor Marvel *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Doorman *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Cabbie *Grumpy (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Guard *Merlock (from Ducktales) as The Wizard (Bad) *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as The Wizard (Good) *Mr. Blik (from Catscratch) as Hunk *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Scarecrow *Waffles (from Catscratch) as Hickory *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Tin Man *Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) as Zeke *Tawny Scrawny Lion (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Cowardly Lion *The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) as Glinda the Good Witch of the North *Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) as Miss Gulch *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as The Wicked Witch of the West *Bob Parr (from The Incredibles) as Uncle Henry *Helen Parr (from The Incredibles) as Auntie Emily *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Toto *Mario Characters as The Muchkins *Rayman Characters as Emerole City People *Raving Rabbids (from Rayman Raving Rabbids) as Apple Trees *Various Cartoon Villains as The Wing Monkeys *Various Disney Villains as The Witch's Guards Scenes *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. (English) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. (English) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. (Francais) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. (Francais) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. (English) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. (Francais) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. (English) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. (English) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. (Deustch) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. (Deustch) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. (Deustch) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12. (English) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 13. (Deustch) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 14. (Spanish) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 15. (Spanish) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 16. (English) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 17. (English) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 18. (English) *The Wizard of Oz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 19. (English) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Emily will be pulling her two coaches throughout the entire movie and will be carrying a headlamp on her head throughout the entire movie. *Professor Utonium will be a professor throughout the entire movie. *Grandpa Lou will be a doorman throughout the entire movie. *Cyril Proudbottom will be in charge throughout the entire movie. *Grumpy will be talking to Emily, Salem, Scooby Doo, and Tawny Scrawny Lion throughout the entire movie. *Merlock will be a bad wizard throughout the entire movie. *Merlin will be a good wizard throughout the entire movie. *Mr. Blik will be one of the three cats throughout the entire movie. *Salem will be wearing a yellow collar with a red diamond throughout the entire movie. *Waffles will be another one of the three cats throughout the entire movie. *Scooby Doo will be his wearing blue collar with nametag to display his name throughout the entire movie. *Gordon Quid will be another one of the three cats throughout the entire movie. *Tawny Scrawny Lion will be a lion throughout the entire movie. *The Blue Fairy will be a good fairy throughout the entire movie. *Madam Mim will be a female villain throughout the entire movie. *Witch Hazel will be a bad fairy throughout the entire movie. *Bob Parr will be the husband of Helen Parr throughout the entire movie. *Helen Parr will be the wife of Bob Parr throughout the entire movie. *Scrappy Doo will be wearing his blue collar with nametag to display his name throughout the entire movie and will be Emily's pet dog throughout the entire movie. *Mario Characters will be good guys throughout the entire movie. *Rayman Characters will be good guys throughout the entire movie. *Raving Rabbids will be troublemakers throughout the entire movie. *Various Cartoon Villains will be enemies throughout the entire movie. *Various Disney Villains will be enemies throughout the entire movie. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoof Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs